mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Archie Andrews
Archie Andrews is the main protagonist of the titular comic book series Archie, and is a character in Crossover Mayhem. He is the competitive affection for rival girls Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge. Biography Archibald "Archie" Andrews is the only child of Mary and Fred Andrews. His father works as a mid-level business executive. His earlier life is revealed in the "Little Archie" stories when he had a dog named Spotty. He lives in Riverdale, where he attends Riverdale High School. Archie is a typical small-town teenager. Generous, well-mannered, but clumsy, he is genuinely liked by many of his friends. Archie goes crazy when he sees an attractive girl, but his two main crushes are Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper, forming the love triangle driving the comic's plot-lines. He has the best intentions, but often comes into conflict with Veronica's father Hiram Lodge and Riverdale High's principal, Waldo Weatherbee. As the lead singer of The Archies, Archie performs with Betty and Veronica, as well as his rival Reggie, and best buddy Jughead. Mary and Fred Andrews are of Scottish descent. Archie's paternal grandfather Andy Andrews, immigrated to the United States from Scotland. While the teenage Archie would continue in the other Archie comic series titles, in Crossover Mayhem, adult Archie dies when he is shot in the stomach by Domenico Von Crane while saving his friend, Senator Kevin Keller who is a gay democrat on the 1st of July, 2014, he was just 23 years old. a cutscene at the end of the game is set one year after Archie's death, as all his friends memorialise him. The cutscene ends with Jughead, owner of the Choklit Shop, and a friend of Archie, serving a sundae to three children who resemble Little Archie, Betty, and Veronica. Interests Sports Outside of dating, Archie largely enjoys sports. He plays baseball, basketball, and football for the Riverdale High teams. Though often not as good an athlete as Moose Mason, Chuck Clayton or Reggie Mantle, he proves a valuable member of the school team. Coaches Kleats and Clayton value him for both his athletic abilities and his team spirit. However, Archie's athletic abilities vary from story to story, due to his frequent clumsiness. He also has a tendency to pay more attention to cheerleaders than to his playing. For this reason, Coach Kleats often tries to avoid resorting to use Archie in a game. Archie's car Automobiles are one of Archie's hobbies, and he is passionate about his car. For decades, he was shown driving a 1916 Ford Model T jalopy called "Betsy". In Archie double digest #192, it is said to be a Model A. In a story during which Archie tried to have his jalopy insured, he described it as being a "Ford, Chevy, Plymouth, Pierce-Arrow, Packard, DeSoto, Hudson ..." explaining that his jalopy was "a collection of replacement parts from several junkyards", some of which dated back to 1926. Archie's jalopy was destroyed permanently in issue #238 of Life With Archie. In the newer comics, he drives a mid-1960s Ford Mustang, which is more contemporary in appearance, but still unreliable and prone to breakdowns. Archie Digest 239, published in October 2007, included a new story in which Mr. Lodge owned an antique car that had a strong resemblance to Archie's jalopy. The story featured Archie's grandfather who, as a teenager, looked and dressed like Archie from the 1940s. It turned out that he owned the same jalopy that Mr. Lodge now owned. The Archies The Archies is a garage band containing Archie (lead vocals and lead guitar), Reggie (bassist or guitarist), Veronica (vocals and keyboards), Betty (vocals and tambourine), and Jughead (drums). Archie founded the group himself. Although not as famous as Josie and The Pussycats, the band plays numerous gigs and has some notoriety. In the Little Archies series, the band just starts to form, although Archie, Betty, Jughead, Reggie, and Veronica start to play different kind of songs. Gallery IMG_0445.JPG|Archie Just before he gets shot by Von Crane. IMG_0446.JPG|Archie dead IMG_0447.JPG|Archie drinking a milkshake with Veronica (left) & Betty (right). Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Americans Category:Scottish Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:LGBT Community Category:Gingers Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants